After Death, Another Life
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: Instead of being reincarnated, Teito was sent to Soul Society with a perverted bishop as his Zanpakutou spirit. 100 years later, an old foe appeared during the ryoka invasion. Good luck to him, he'll need it. No pairings. One-shot.


**Just an old plot bunny sitting in my files after I sorted everything out. I decided to post it. This is one of the many monster one-shots in my beloved PC.**

**I have a lot more Bleach x ? crossover one-shots, but they're not finished nor do I have any plans to post them as of now.**

**Take note, Teito is now 5'4", opposed to his old height of 5'1".**

**R &amp; R.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Wakey, wakey!" A hyperactive girl with wavy green hair yelled at a sleeping brown-haired boy.

"Ack!"

"Uwaah!"

They both yelped as the boy sat up and accidentally hit his head with the girl's.

"Baka-Mashiro, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" The brunet yelled as he nursed his red forehead. Mashiro was one of the few people who can actually sneak up on him. The green-haired girl had tears on the corner of her eyes as she massaged hers. "Ahou-Teito, why is your head as hard as a rock?!"

"Now it's my fault?" Teito grumbled.

"Yeah, you better apologize to me since I have a higher rank, elementary student!" Mashiro declared as she pulled on his cheeks.

Teito had a tick mark on his temple as he pulled Mashiro's. "I'm older than you and we're both 3rd Seats, airhead!"

"I'm the Super 3rd Seat. There's a difference!"

"How does that make a difference?"

"Hoh, you guys are pretty loud in the morning," A new voice joined them. They froze on the futon, both in comical positions, once they realized who spoke up. The two released each other's cheeks and shouted in chorus. "Kisuke!"

The blond-haired man had a fake crying look on his face. "Aww, you guys have no respect, calling me by my first name so casually. It's been nine years since I was promoted. Call me Urahara-taichou~!"

"Nope," The green-haired girl said.

"Never in a million years."

He sweatdropped at the pair's reactions. "Why not?"

Teito had calmed down and reinstated his usual pokerface. "That's because you haven't done anything to earn it." Mashiro added her own two cents. "That, and you're just an old man."

"Hey!"

"Haha, cut them some slack, Kisuke," A purple-haired woman entered the bedroom. "Besides, isn't it livelier when the kiddies are to act like themselves?"

"Good morning, Taichou," The brunet greeted. The other 3rd Seat waved. "Morning, Yoruichi!" She nodded at them in acknowledgment.

"Yoruichi-san, are you actually admitting that you're _old_?" Urahara smiled a devious grin. Yoruichi mirrored it before giving him a good smack on the head. The pair started to bicker endlessly while Mashiro, who didn't take too kindly in being ignored, joined in. Teito sighed as he watched two of the top officers of Onmitsukido (and a previous one) acted childishly.

_"That's exactly why you like them, brat,"_ A burly voice echoed in his mind. The brown-haired boy's eyebrow twitched. He replied mentally, _"Shut up, Frau."_

Frau snorted. _"Hey, call me by my new, cooler name."_

_"I'll call you that when I need to release you."_

It's been a long time since the duo arrived in Soul Society. Teito's third wish, to get a second chance in life, was granted by the Chief of Heaven after the war with Verloren. However, instead of granting him reincarnation as he did to others with similar wishes, the Chief gave him a new life in an alternate afterlife. Of course Frau wouldn't leave him, so he tagged along. The Chief made him into a part of the Raggs prince.

As for Mikhail, he also wanted to come, but the Chief wouldn't allow an angel—and a high-ranking one at that—to leave Heaven. So the archangel wouldn't worry too much, Teito was given access to Mikhail's powers even without the Eye.

Once he arrived in Soul Society, he landed somewhere in the middle districts of West Rukongai where he met Kuna Mashiro, who easily became his friend. They grew up and went to Shin'ou Academy together. She reminded him of Mikage, only a bit more childish… and female.

_"Well, if you _do_ release me, make sure your captain or that Hikifune lady is around to see my glory. You know I like them curvaceous ladies."_

He inwardly huffed. _"SHUT UP, YOU PERVERTED BISHOP-ZANPAKUTOU!"_

His mental conversation with Frau was interrupted when Urahara approached him. Mashiro and Yoruichi had the largest grins on their faces that the brunet has ever seen. It was like they won a lottery or something. It was impossible, though. He made sure that the two of them wouldn't gamble this week so they would do their paperwork (Yoruichi, Urahara, and Mashiro usually pushed theirs onto him) and that Urahara wouldn't pull any tricks.

The blond man patted a hand on his shoulder. "Well, Mikage-kun," Frau laughed in the brown-haired boy's mind. "we're going to have a huge party tonight." Teito inwardly sweatdropped when he remembered why they refer to him as such. It wasn't his fault, really. When he first met Mashiro and she asked for his name, he blurted out 'Mikage' because she resembled the guy personality-wise. His thoughts reeled back when Urahara's words sunk in.

"Wait, a party? Why would we have a party?" God, the bloody paperwork on the following day would be endless, not to mention that Soi Fon—Yoruichi's personal bodyguard—would throw a huge fit.

"You see," Mashiro took out a badge and presented it to him. The brunet's eyes widened when he recognized the lieutenant badge for the 9th Squad. "I passed the lieutenant's test. I'm a Super Lieutenant!"

"That's great!" He cheered, his voice slightly veiled with sadness. He'll see Mashiro less from now on. It's was kind of lonely in the 2nd because they were assigned in different branches, him on the Patrol Corps and her on the Inner Court Troops. And now that she was getting a transfer… they were growing apart, though he wouldn't want to get in the way of his friend's promotion. "And Super Lieutenant's not a real rank."

The green-haired girl never noticed anything wrong, but Yoruichi and Urahara exchanged knowing looks, not saying anything. "It is too, I'll be the best Super Lieutenant of the 9th Squad ever. To make my super rank official, I bought a pair of glasses!" She tapped one of the lenses and gave him a peace sign. "I also bought a different kind for you!" She handed him a pair of orange-tinted goggles.

Teito gave a miniscule smile as he listened to her continuous babbling.

_"It'll certainly be more quiet with her gone, huh, Teito."_

_"I know, Frau, I know."_

_"What's with the long face? And I know it's not just because she's leaving."_

_"I'm worried. I have a bad feeling that this won't go well."_

There was silence on the other side before Frau took a deep breath.

_"Have faith in her. She's not exactly a pushover, you know."_

_"I guess you're right."_

* * *

Three months after Mashiro's promotion, strange cases of disappearances in Rukongai arose. Citizens have been dropping off left and right and there was no evidence of what happened in the crime scenes. It was only recently when Teito learned that Mashiro and her captain, Muguruma Kensei were dispatched to investigate. And then, when a rescue party was sent, they were all Hollowfied.

"Taichou, why didn't you tell me before?!" The brown-haired boy exclaimed.

His purple-haired captain sighed and facepalmed. "This is exactly why I didn't. If I did, you would've acted recklessly by charging in the Central 46 chambers!" When he was about to answer, she cut him off. "And don't even deny it. I know you have a mean protective streak. Sometimes, your sister-complex is showing, I swear."

He vehemently protested, "I do not have a sister-complex."

_"Hahaha, she's right!"_ Frau bellowed in his mind. _"You may be emotionless and shut out most of the time, but when it comes to those important to you, especially with that Mashiro, you go nuts! Maybe I should call you sis-com, brat."_

_"Shut it!"_

Yoruichi stood up from her position and sat beside the brunet. "You're worried, I understand that, but if you go out there, you'd only be arrested and detained for insubordination… maybe even treason on a worst case scenario."

Teito mutely nodded. This was no time to act on impulse.

"Don't worry about it, Teito. I won't let them die on my watch." Her eyes gained an unrecognizable gleam as she clenched her fists.

He glanced at her. "Taichou?"

She merely smiled at him reassuringly. "Just take care of Soi Fon and the squad for me, will ya?"

This was now or never, he figured. He gave his captain a mock salute.

"You can count on me."

* * *

_**One hundred years later…**_

* * *

Teito was currently tending to his flowers, a bush of silver roses, in the 4th Squad garden. The silver rose didn't exist in this dimension, but with Frau's powers as the God of Death and the silver rose he received from Labrador as a medium, it became possible. The brunet grew them as a reminder of his friends back in District 7. He was lost in his memories as he gazed at the flowers.

Frau spoke up. _"Don't be so down, brat. You'd make Lab proud with how you raised 'em."_

_"Whatever you say, perverted bishop," _He brushed him off, but the small smile on his face said otherwise. The bishop-turned-Zanpakutou only snorted.

After a while, the brown-haired boy decided to return to the office and finish the paperwork. As he was walking in the corridors, he saw a familiar face headed for his direction. He called out, "Good afternoon, Unohana-taichou."

The black-haired captain serenely smiled at her lieutenant. "Good afternoon, Teito, just the person I was looking for. It was a good thing I caught you after your daily visit to the garden." As he blinked confusedly at her, she elaborated more, "Aizen-taichou invited us for a demonstration of his Zanpakutou today."

The brunet raised an eyebrow at that. Why would a dignified captain like Aizen would show off their Zanpakutou's abilities as if it was the first time he achieved Shikai? He inwardly shrugged at the subject. The higher-ups of Soul Society had always been quirky. It wasn't his place to question the captain's whims. His mind drifted off to his office.

Teito shook his head. "Sorry, Taichou, I wish I could but I can't. A lot of paperwork came in yesterday and I'm still nowhere near to finishing it. Maybe next time."

Unohana had an understanding smile on her face. "It's alright, Teito. I'm sure Aizen-taichou will understand. I'll see you later, all right? And don't overexert yourself."

"I won't. See you, Taichou," He bowed and left for his office.

Two months later, the execution for Kuchiki Rukia was announced.

* * *

Teito yawned as he entered the conference room for the lieutenants. It was only at the crack of dawn when he was awakened by Isane, their squad's 3rd Seat, telling him about the emergency meeting.

Once he slid the door open, he was greeted by the sight of Ise Nanao who arrived there first. He nodded at her. "Good morning, Ise-fukutaichou."

"Yes. Good morning."

He settled in his seat as the two of them waited for the rest of the lieutenants to come. Half an hour later, they were finally completed when Omaeda arrived with an armful of snacks. Yachiru immediately grabbed a donut from his pile, earning a protest from the larger man. They continued to bicker until Nanao stopped them. The rest of the lieutenants sighed at their antics.

Teito closed his eyes and slowly dozed off as the others started.

The meeting consisted of the usual. Gossiping, bickering, paperwork, the plans of using the Sokyoku for the execution of Kuchiki Rukia, an orange-haired Shinigami trying to break into Seireitei yesterday…

His mind was pulled back into reality as discreetly quirked an eyebrow. Why would the accursed Central 46—whom he had loathed since a century ago—would want to use the Sokyoku for a no-name Shinigami? Sure she was a Kuchiki, but she wasn't a captain class or above-levelled criminal. Her crimes also don't merit execution. Then there was a Shinigami breaking into Seireitei. _Shinigami, in general, don't need to forcefully enter here!_

_"Finally, some action!"_

_"This isn't something to be excited about, Frau!"_

_"Oh, c'mon. You rarely use my awe-inspiring powers, even less when you were promoted."_

_"You know I don't like violence. Besides, Soi Fon can take care of 2nd Squad now."_

_"Heh, you're actually acting mature. I still can't believe you look like an elementary student!" _Frau's laugh bellowed in his mind. A tick mark appeared on Teito's temple.

_"For your information, I'm as tall as Momo now! I can pass off as a middle school student!"_

_"Elementary, middle school, same thing. It doesn't change the fact that you're still too short for your age."_

Their mental conversation was cut-off when a warning signal echoed. **"Multiple ryoka have been spotted! I repeat, multiple ryoka have been spotted! All Shinigami to their stations!"**

Cue the gasps and widening of eyes.

Their surprises increased tenfold when a loud boom echoed from afar.

**"Emergency! Emergency! The ryoka passed through the barrier! We are being invaded!"**

Teito's eyes snapped open. _'Ryoka successfully invading Seireitei… who would've thought it would happen one day?'_

_"Better go now, brat. I'm itching for some action!"_

A non-seated Shinigami slammed the door open. "I'm sorry to interrupt the meeting but the Soutaichou gave orders to engage and capture the ryoka!"

The lieutenants stood up one by one to exit as Yachiru and Teito stayed behind. The brunet glanced at the pink-haired girl. "So what are you gonna do now, Yachiru?"

She merely giggled. "I'm going to find Ken-chan and then we'll have lots of fun!" The 11th Squad lieutenant dashed away. He shuddered at the thought of her definition of 'fun'. The last time he saw what happened to the people she and Kenpachi played with, they were brutally decimated. No one deserves a fate of 'death by homicidal maniacs', even if they were invaders.

Because there was no one around, Teito decided it was okay to talk to Frau out in the open. "What do we do now?"

The bishop-turned-Zanpakutou materialized. "Meh, I think we should just wait for the ryoka to come. You're the 4th Squad lieutenant, aren't you? You're supposed to stay in the barracks to watch out for the injured."

"I guess you're right. Besides, those 11th morons might pick on Hanataro again."

* * *

True to his words, Yamada Hanataro was being picked on again, by 11th Squad members who decided that it was better to bully him rather than to uphold their duty of protecting Seireitei from the ryoka. He rolled his eyes when he saw the younger being cornered by the burly men.

"See 'ere, we're going ta go against 'em ryoka," The obviously drunk man said, grasping the frightened healer by the collar. "and we need ta do some warm-ups before we go. Then we saw ye walkin' round without a care. Good thing ye were 'round for us ta beat up, eh?" Behind him, his lackies nodded, sadistic glints entering their eyes.

Teito decided to intervene. "Yes, and I suggest you do your warm-ups someplace else." The men were surprised by his appearance and literally shook in their spots. "M-M-Mikage-fukutaichou! What are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow at the burly man. _'Funny, his drunken talk disappeared the moment they got scared.'_

_"Oi, Teito, I think the guy's gonna piss in his pants," _The bishop bellowed in his head. The brunet shared his sentiments before focusing on the bullies again.

"What am I doing here? I should be the one asking that. This is 4th Squad territory." He crossed his arms, glaring at them. His glare wasn't scary as he had the appearance of a middle school student, but he was lieutenant for a reason and they'd rather not mess with the demon of 4th Squad, as people called him. "Unless you have injuries, I suggest you to leave before I give you a reason to stay. Now." They ran with their tails between their legs.

He shifted his gaze to their 7th Seat, who sighed in relief. Hanataro bowed. "T-Thank you so much. I'm sorry for bothering you again, T-Teito-san!"

"It's fine, Hanataro. What are friends for?" When the other was going to leave, the brunet pulled his sleeve. "Before you go, come with me."

The healer nodded, following his lieutenant to the garden. Teito went towards the bush of silver roses. He took one and handed it to his friend. The younger gaped. "Teito-san, I can't accept this!" The lieutenant was infamous for growing the one-of-a-kind silver rose and he _never_ let another take one, so imagine his surprise when said lieutenant gave it to him without hesitation.

Teito ignored his outburst and took Hanataro's hands. "You see, this is called the Flower of Protection. It's a good luck charm of sorts. I'll let you have it because of the ryoka. Always keep it with you and it'll keep you safe." He placed it in the other's. "Don't even think of returning it. I don't give those flowers to just anyone."

Hanataro was still reluctant to take the flower, but the flat stare from his superior made him back down. "O-Okay. I'll take good care of it!"

Once the other left, Frau decided to speak up.

_"Lab's powers suddenly came up?"_

He was silent for a moment before answering.

_"Yeah. I don't know exactly what'll happen, but I do know he'll need it."_ He paused again as he Shunpo-ed away. _"I don't think we should stay there and wait. There's something fishy going on around here. First, it's Kuchiki's execution and now, this."_

_"Well, what are you going to do now?"_

It was then that a certain orange-haired strawberry's flared in the sky and a certain bald 3rd Seat's reiatsu fluctuated from afar.

_"I'm going to confront the ryoka."_

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo readied himself to go against anyone to save Rukia. He will face all odds, no matter what. He defeated Ikkaku and he knew he'd confront the red-head what's-his-face and Rukia's brother. He already prepared himself to expect the worst, but he never foresaw that he'd fight a kid of all people.

He stared back at the green-eyed boy before him. Hell, he looked like a middle school student!

From another's point of view, the brown-haired kid didn't look much. He wore a net turtleneck shirt under his Shihakusho (like a ninja), he had a white scarf and orange-tinted goggles hanging from his neck, his sleeves were so long that only the tips of his fingers were seen, he wore black pants instead of the usual black hakama, and a pair of geta. When Ichigo squinted, the boy wasn't carrying a sword or any kind of weapon. Weren't Shinigami supposed to bring their Zanpakutou at all times?

However, in spite of the boy's innocent and unarmed appearance, one shouldn't judge a book by their cover. He may seem harmless, but he seemed to be a more formidable opponent than Madarame Ikkaku, especially since he noticed a small armband tied to the other's obi. He didn't know what it meant, but he did know it signified some sort of position.

"Ryoka, what is your name?" His eyes were shining with curiosity.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The orange-haired teen's guard went up. The kid's eyes reminded him of the twins, more so of Yuzu, but he knew he needed to get pass him. On the other hand, he really didn't want to hit a kid, much less fight them. It make him feel like he was going to pick on his sisters or something.

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm Mikage Teito, 4th Squad Lieutenant." Ichigo blinked. Now he felt extra bad. He was polite, too.

"Is it right for me to assume you won't back down and turn around?" Teito inquired. The ryoka shook his head as his sword shifted. "I'm never going to abandon Rukia."

In that instant, the brunet's demeanor changed. His aura spiked up, giving the other a heads up on what he was going to face.

"Then I'm afraid I can't let you through." The Teito vanished from his sight and reappeared above him. The substitute's eyes widened._ 'Fast!'_ He barely managed to dodge the other's drop kick. He then noticed the spot where the brunet attacked and saw that his kick smashed the tiled floor.

After a split second, the brown-haired boy switched position and lunged at him. Ichigo quickly unwrapped his sword to block the kid's punch.

* * *

Somewhere else, Aizen smiled as everything fell into place. The other captains were all on their toes, the ryoka were able to break through the barrier in one piece, and Kurosaki Ichigo was acting all according to his plan.

Gin glanced at his superior's widening smile. "Yer planning something evil, aren't cha?"

The bespectacled man merely adjusted his glasses. "All preparations are complete. It's about time you act your roles," The two stood straight in attention. "I will fake my death tomorrow. Gin, you will act as a decoy for Hinamori, Hitsugaya, and Kira. You know how to do it. Tosen, keep pretending and monitor the others."

The pair nodded and chorused, "Yes, Aizen-taichou."

When they were out of sight, an impassive expression was on the traitor's face. _'There's only one downside to this: that Mikage Teito.'_ He arranged his paperwork, feigning innocence for any bypassers outside his office. _'He's probably the only one who can stand up to me, seeing as he didn't attend my demonstration.'_

A smirk came back to his face. _'No matter, he's a mere lieutenant who doesn't suspect anything. He won't be much of a thorn in my plans. As long as I get the Hogyoku in the end, he's powerless.'_

* * *

**Whew, that was one monster one-shot. Well, this was supposed to be a multi-chapter so pardon me if I compressed a lot of things in one part. Besides, Teito's stay in Rukongai and Seireitei is to be elaborated in the next chapters, IF I CONTINUE THIS PLOT BUNNY.**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


End file.
